The Will of A Shinobi
by TheRealNingen
Summary: Kaze Uchiha is a 12 year old boy whose Mother Yuzu Hyuga and Father Zuro Uchiha died in the Nine-Tails Attack. He has a Weird Kekkei Genkai that is a mix Between the Sharingan and Byakugan that makes his eyes dark blue. He is often made fun of because of that. He only has his brother to help him. He'll go through many challenges and Life Threating Tests. How will he survive?


Hello Ningen Squad it is the TheRealNingen and I am creating a new fanfic called the The Will of a Shinobi I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Prologue

12 Years Ago

"Summoning Jutsu!" A tall man yelled with a mask and hood in The Hidden Leaf Village. The technique created multiple lines, and marks which created a black circle with lines. Instantly, A gingantic, red, nine-tailed beast with a Sharingan appeared in the white smoke. The beast roared, roared, and roared, until the Leaf citizens realized the Nine-tails cutting down building multiple at a time. "What the hell?! what is the Nine-tails doing here?" A man said. The Nine-tails instantly cut down the man, and hundreds of other people in one swipe. The buildings were demolished, Police Stations were in a pile of scraps, and Academies were crushed beyond repair.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Minato asked his spiky haired, son in a Safehouse. Naruto replied with an innocent nod, not knowing the intensity of the situation. **_I managed to put a Flying Thunder God Seal on Kushina, I can try to reach her. That Bastard!_** Minato furiously thought. "Minato! Help Me!!!" Kushina cried, lying painfully on the ground. A light yellow beam of light appeared before the red haired eyes as Minato walked out of the transportation technique, and grabbed a bruised Kushina to teleport to the Safehouse. "Kushina, stay with Naruto. I need to beat that Masked terrorist." Minato said. "Be safe Minato, are you sure that you don't want to get a breather in before you fight him?" Kushina curiously asked. "The Nine-tails is destroying the village I can't now." Minato replied. He searched quickly in the closet, and found a relitively new Hokage Cape he reclaimed a few months ago. It was blank white, crimson red kanji, the lower parts of the cape were covered by drawings of fire. The cape was waving brillantly under Minato's Jonin Vest as he used the Flying Thunder God to transport him to Downtown Hidden Leaf. "Guess that match will have to wait, Kakashi!" Guy said trying his best to be a badass. Kakashi cringed as Hiruzen, The Former Hokage sent his men to fight the Nine-Tails.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!" Thousands of men said as thousands of Magnificent, Bright Orange fireballs were directed at the Beast, but it was easily blocked by the savage roar of the Nine-Tails. The Fire Balls were flinged back at the Leaf Village, but other men used their Water Release Jutsu to counter the flaming attack. The possessed Tailed Beast used his Purplish-Black Tailed Beast Bomb to destroy the Village. "Flying Thunder God!!!!" Minato used his technique to seal the Bomb to fire at a safe location far from the Hidden Leaf Village, preventing the annihilation.

"Minato! Where did you come from?!" Hiruzen asked unbelievably shocked. Minato loosely shaked his kunai as a sign of using his Flying Thunder God. The Masked Man secretly impressed tried to use his Kamui from his Mangekyou Sharingan to warp Minato to a far-away location. "Damn it!!!" Minato, about to be sucked by the Kamui used his Flying Thunder God to be teleported to the forests of the Hidden Leaf. The Masked Man followed Suit as they began their fierce standown in the Hidden Leaf Forest.

"Izumi! Take my hand!" A younger Itachi said as he held Baby Sasuke in one arm, and tried to reach Izumi's hand as she was about to be crushed by a boulder. She took a gulp, and trusted Itachi's words as she leaped towards him and he caught her hand. "Raiu, Run! Take Kaze with you! Get away before you die!!!" An Uchiha Man said to his son. "But Dad! You're going to die!!!!" A boy who had straight and sharp hair called Raiu. "Raiu, it's okay. All what matters is that you stay alive with Kaze!" An Hyuga woman said to her son Raiu!" Raiu didn't say a word as sadness was written on his face as he held a baby Kaze in his arms. The Married couple died instantly as the Nine-Tails crushed them as they lied in a pool of blood. Raiu felt a tingly feeling in his eyes as his eyes turned dark blue instead of red, and one tomoe appeared on eyes. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he was bawling his eyes out, and ran as fast as he could to a safe place with Kaze.

In the Hidden Leaf Forest, "Not that much people can tame the Nine-Tails like that, the only person who could do that is Madara Uchiha. You are Madara Uchiha aren't you!!!" Minato analyzed. "You caught me, but who cares! You will still die by the hands of me!!!" The Masked Man lied. The two Shinobi rushed fiercely towards each other. Minato threw his oddly shaped kunai at the man, but it passed right through the Mysterious Man. "I got you!!!" The Masked Man tried to grab Minato, but before he knew it Minato was above him. "RASENGAN!!!!" Minato used the blue ball to damage the Masked Man. "Damn You!!!!!" The Masked Man used his Kamui to warp from the scene.

"I Did it..."

How did you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to review! Feel free to add suggestions to the story. TheRealNingen Out!


End file.
